pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Taki Fujiko/Archive 2
First minor edit. Please use it pretty much whatever you do. And as a major rule: trust people when they say your build is bad. If they say it's good, they're probably horrible themself too. I don't mean that as offensive, it's just how things are here. --'-Chaos-' 13:55, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :No it's not bad and neither does it lack focus. But I've had all this discussion some 2 years ago already, back then I submitted this build: Build:A/W_YAA_Assassin with Unsuspecting instead of Leaping and it got voted into TRASH. Now it's got 4.92, shows how stupid people can be here. My build is good no matter what you gridlocked meta-people say because you haven't even tried it out in AB or CM yet. -- 14:17, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::AB is srs bsns dood. 14:18, 5 September 2009 PS: you really expect the PvX community to treat builds like not shit when they themselves are being treated like shit? :::Fact is they treated me like shit first and I have to constantly defend myself and my build so your point is absolutely moot if there was any to begin with. -- 14:19, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::#That YAA sin was posted by Skakid, and it looked completely different back then. :::#Not a single person on that build page has tried to act in an inflammatory or in any way offensive manner. Comments can seem offensive when handling criticism about 'average' builds, but no one, I repeat, no one on that page has tried to act offensively or inflammatory. The only exception is me saying that you should stop with the whining, which I still stand behind. --'-Chaos-' 14:38, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::That YAA sin was posted in this way how it's vetted now by me (except unsuspecting instead of leaping) 2 years ago. And yes, 1/1 votes are offensive to me because my build is NOT TRASH. If I presented something like hamstorm or used mending then 1/1s would be justified, I have 3,5 years of PvP experience so don't go telling me my build is a 1/1 for what it has been designed, that's an outright lie. If you voted 3/3 because you thought the PR build is better, fine. Then that's your opinion. But any sane person would not vote 1/1 on this. Only elitist haters that believe "OMG i can dchop everything im so pr0 l0l0l" vote 1/1, see rating page. -- 14:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::The fact that you let people get to you after 3,5 years of PvP through the "lol, your build is bad" argument means you: a) have acquired a really, really bad habit of listening to people in PvP, or b) you're unsure of your build, but are defending it valiantly. Either way, don't let people tell you what to think, and if you don't like their opinion, don't post the build. 14:58, 5 September 2009 :::::::or c) I'm trying to help people and bring some variety into build wars. But helping is fail @teh internets because of ignorance and people's behavior behind the curtains of anonymity. Which my mind seems to keep disavowing for some strange reason always trying and failing again. Which may also be why I gave PvX another chance. I should just say "fuck it" to myself and stop trying to improve things. You guys will figure out. Maybe. Some day. -- 15:03, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::tbh I have no shame irl and have never feared to speak up. I could just aswell make these points in real life. I'd sound 50% more elitistic and annoying, with an annoying way of speaking that mocks your existance by sounding like this was all a big joke for me. That is, if I hadn't caught a flue. I can't focus on speaking english when my throat hurts like hell and I'm too tired to make up reasonable sentences. My pronunciation also becomes quite drunk, because I'm not native. --'-Chaos-' 15:13, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::What I meant was, say "fuck it" and we can all move on with our lives. 15:09, 5 September 2009 watchlisting if you don't rage too soon, i can only imagine the massive dramas that await on the horizon ···User_talk:Daññy 23:02, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Unsigned meaningless troll comment is unsigned and meaningless. -- 22:59, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :i'm not a troll, nor am i meaningless! you clearly do not understand pvx, yet. ···User_talk:Daññy 23:02, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::your comment is 2 weeks late, so I see it as meaningless trolling. I just behave like the rest of the PvX community now, elitist and arrogant, nothing to see here. -- 23:04, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::actually, it's only 1 week, 2 days. and unless you're actually good, acting elitist will only get you trolled more. <3 ···User_talk:Daññy 23:06, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Haha, if it went by that, 90% of the people here would be already trolled to death <3 -- 23:08, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::What the fuck did I do to you?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:09, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Why, do you feel spoken to? Btw you got a dancing warrior-thingy on your userpage. -- 23:10, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::It's a zealot from starcraft and you're a horrible person for not knowing that. ···User_talk:Daññy 23:12, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Hmm, raging at xtreme, you ARE starting to fit in here. As for your comment up two lines, yes, we've all already been trolled to death. Life Guardian 23:13, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::OMG do you know what video games are? Starcraft is the bomb and the starcaft II will be better. Life never forgets and will never let go of the past. All I was saying don't include everyone on PVX in you flame....be less general--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:17, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: I know it's a zealot, I just found warrior-thingy to sound more fun. It's even called zealot.gif, you sillies. /troll /troll /troll...the site should be renamed to SvTwiki. Sane persons vs trolls. But w/e I'm inactive here anyways. -- 23:18, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yah I am trolling but I will stop....just stop posting so I can go back to watching football--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Tell that to Danny, he started, as I said, 2 weeks too late. If he wanted to put the boot in while the discussion was still fresh, fine, but this is just unnecessary. -- 23:20, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!! Football--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:25, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::It's not like I'm screaming in your face or forcing you to read my talk page haha. -- 23:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Still distracting...shhh!!!--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:32, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::no u. -- 23:40, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::no u--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:48, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::no u times Chuck Norris. -- 23:52, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::K you win...I am done...back to football...there are ads you know.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:53, September 14, 2009 (UTC) this is where I say you fail --'-Chaos-' 08:10, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Oh another one, shoo back in your cave. -- 15:03, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Oi, you're the same guy with which I had the drama above. I love memory. --'-Chaos-' 15:16, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::If you call that drama already then you aren't very hard-boiled <3 -- 15:33, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Drama doesn't mean everyone calls eachother and their mothers fat, then gets banned and goes to the eachothers' sisters to soothe themself. --'-Chaos-' 15:56, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Fatty.-- $ɧor₮ talk 15:59, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::O ye? Well u sir r rather stinky --'-Chaos-' 16:05, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::That was too far.-- $ɧor₮ talk 16:07, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I am sincerely sorry, good sir. I don't know what I was thinking at the moment. --'-Chaos-' 16:15, September 15, 2009 (UTC) lolfaggts --'Angelus' 17:29, September 15, 2009 (UTC) lol ^ ···User_talk:Daññy 19:40, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :^ ··· 19:55, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::> --'-Chaos-' 20:03, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::^ --'Angelus' 02:54, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::↑ 03:08, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hai new section plox lol taki posts after every comment, that's fucking strong trolling--Relyk 03:36, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Chaos->Angelus->you fail. and you broke the ^ chain, double fail.-- 03:43, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::^ ··· ''Danny Pew '' 19:07, September 16, 2009 (UTC)